<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【瞳耀】SCI谜案集第三部.惑局 之番外 by zyx900800</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393834">【瞳耀】SCI谜案集第三部.惑局 之番外</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyx900800/pseuds/zyx900800'>zyx900800</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>sci谜案集 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyx900800/pseuds/zyx900800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>瞳耀 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【瞳耀】SCI谜案集第三部.惑局 之番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>番外：醋王的报复</p><p>白羽瞳晨练后刚进公寓门，就见展耀打着哈欠去洗漱。</p><p>“哎！猫儿你这么早就起来了！”今天太阳这是打西边出来了吧，平常周末都要在床上赖到10点之后才起的展懒猫，今天居然在8点就起来了。</p><p>“窝油四！”展耀含糊不清的嘟囔了一句</p><p>“说什么呢？”白羽瞳看含着一嘴牙膏沫说话的展耀觉得好笑</p><p>“......我说我有事，今天约了Harry要请她去龙景轩吃饭！”展耀漱完口后又道</p><p>“！”白羽瞳心中警铃大响，大声道“什么时候的事，我怎么不知道？”</p><p>“就是那次去安河疗养院定的啊，你当时不也在场！”</p><p>“我是说具体定日子我怎么不知道？”<br/>“定什么日子啊！昨天她打电话问我什么时候请她吃饭，我觉得择日不如撞日，就说那明天吧！”展耀洗漱完，边往外走边道</p><p>“开什么玩笑？龙景轩至少得提前一个月订位！你别告诉我，一个月之前你就已经预订位置了！”白羽瞳眯着眼，目光直射展耀</p><p>“当然没有了！”展耀眨眨眼，躲开他那咄咄的眼神道“是Harry订的位置！反正我只要出钱就可以了！”</p><p>“她为什么那么神通广大！能不用预订就有位置？”白羽瞳根本不信</p><p>“什么为什么？龙景轩现在是司马家的产业啊，上星期才收购的！”展耀对白羽瞳的大惊小怪很不以为然</p><p>“哈？真的啊！”这下白大组长可是彻底惊诧了</p><p>“那，你为什么不早点告诉我？”白羽瞳凑到展耀面前，继续不依不饶的</p><p>“为什么要告诉你？”展耀道</p><p>“因为……”白大组长吃了个瘪，却见展小猫露出一个调皮的笑，道“又不是要你请吃饭，为什么要告诉你！”</p><p>“好哇，你这只坏猫儿要造反啊！”白羽瞳耍赖</p><p>“不早了，和女士有约不能迟到。Harry订的是午茶，我先过去看看菜单！”平常慢吞吞的展耀一会儿功夫已经换好了外衣，就要准备出门了。</p><p>“你你你，你给我站住！”白大组长眼珠一转，心生一计</p><p>“怎么了？”展耀闻声站住</p><p>“你穿得这么花枝招展的干什么？”白羽瞳一副兴师问罪的样子</p><p>“......”展耀上上下下看了自己一圈，心道和平时差不多啊！他不过就穿了一件深蓝色暗纹真丝衬衫，下面搭了一条同色系的休闲裤而已“拜托，这很普通吧！能不能别瞎用成语！”</p><p>“不行不行不行，换换换，太招摇了！”白大组长根本不给展副组长反驳的机会，把人又推回了衣帽间</p><p>结果换了一件又一件，最后白羽瞳硬是找出一套古板格子西装三件套让展耀换上。</p><p>展耀不同意“我也不是去开研讨会，干嘛穿成这样？而且用不着三件都穿上吧？这又不是秋天！”</p><p>“哎呀，龙景轩里冷气会很冷的，多穿点多穿点！”白羽瞳顺口胡扯，他恨不得把自家猫儿捂得严严实实的，省得那个司马海苪一直垂涎三尺的。</p><p>不过等他将人推到换衣镜前，又有些后悔了，虽然这套衣服颜色深沉，但穿在展耀身上一点也不显沉闷，反而有一种高冷的禁欲感，倒显得那人更加挺拔俊俏了。</p><p>“不行不行，这套也——”白羽瞳后悔了</p><p>“没时间了！就这样吧！”展耀推开他，风一样的跑了，只留下白大组长独自在镜子前凌乱着~</p><p> </p><p>展耀打车到了龙景轩时，都已经10点40了，门口已经有人在等午茶位了，而司马海苪赫然就在其中。见他来了，司马海苪马上站起来招招手，道“阿耀，这里！”</p><p>“你已经到了啊？”展耀有点不好意思</p><p>“有人请吃饭当然要积极一点喽！我们上去吧！”司马海苪边说边惊喜的打量着他，道“阿耀今天这身好帅啊！想不到这么厚重的颜色你也能hold住，要不要来我们龙景轩做个商业推广啊，你这一身真是太符合我们酒店的定位了啊！”</p><p>“再说吧！”展耀有些头大。某只大老鼠要是知道他费尽心思折腾出这么一个结果，肯定会气疯的。</p><p>“对了，现在还没正式营业吧？我们不用再等等吗？”展耀看其他人都没动</p><p>“我订得的海景包间！可以不用等直接上去！”</p><p>“不是吧大小姐，咱们就两个人，用不着包间吧！”展耀有些头大。重点是，那海景包间最低消费可就要18000啊！</p><p>司马海芮立刻像看出他的心思一样道“我是VIP，没有最低消费的！”然后她又马上解释道“主要是我嫌大堂太吵了，想和你安静的说会儿话。要知道自从你进修结束后，都没有好好聚过，难得嘛！”</p><p>“好啊！”展耀还能说什么呢。幸好今天带了白羽瞳的黑卡，对不起啦，小白！</p><p> </p><p>  侍应生引着两人进了包间后，将菜单递给了两人。</p><p>  点餐的时候司马海苪倒没选什么特别贵的菜，只是点了一些时令海鲜和招牌点心，两人看着海景边吃边聊，气氛很是舒适惬意。</p><p>“对了，阿耀！”司马海苪突然想起一件事，道“有个问题我一直想问你来着，去年英国XXX大学特邀进修生的名额你怎么放弃了，你不知道多少人为争那个名额斗得鸡飞狗跳的？”</p><p>“以后还有机会嘛！”展耀微笑应答，深不以为然</p><p>“真是的！当警察有什么好？放着那么难得的名额你都不要！”司马海苪不知道展耀和白羽瞳的关系，所以对他留在港城当一个小小的SCI副组长很是不解。</p><p>“那你为什么不继承司马家的亿万酒店，跑去一个偏僻的疗养院当副院长啊？”展耀反问她</p><p>“哎，我先问你的？”</p><p>“好，那我先回答你。原因很简单！在SCI工作，能惩恶扬善匡扶正义，还能和我喜欢的人天天在一起，你明白了吧！”展耀其实早就想和她挑明自己和白羽瞳关系，以免那只大老鼠没事就吃飞醋。</p><p>“啊？你不是在骗我吧！”司马海苪漂亮的碧色眼仁一下子就没了光彩，虽说当年她嘴上表示放弃追求展耀，可心里一直舍不得，要不然也不会直到现在还单身。</p><p>“没骗你，当年进修时我就说了，我已经有心上人了！”展耀道</p><p>“虽然你是那么说过，但我还以为就是为了让我死心！”司马海苪一脸失望的戳着盘子里龙虾球道“不过你也没说和你心上人一起工作啊！我想，她一定是位非常漂亮的警花吧？”</p><p>“咳咳咳！”展耀立刻被嘴里的鸡丝羹呛得直咳嗽。</p><p>白羽瞳是警花？哪有那么健壮的警花啊？不过说起漂亮来，其实他那双狭长的凤眸确实挺招人的，尤其眼尾上挑着微笑时，瞧把警局里那些小姑娘迷的……嗯嗯，我想到哪去了？</p><p>司马海苪观察展耀的表情，看他一会儿微笑一会又拧眉，不禁有些酸溜溜的道“不是吧，一说起你的警花心上人，连表情都变了！哪天给我介绍一下吧！我倒要见识一下，到底是什么惊才绝艳的人物，才得了我们展大博士的心啊！”</p><p>“其实你见过的！”展耀笑着道“就是SCI白组长白羽瞳！”</p><p>“啊！！！”司马大小姐的下巴当时就啪嗒一下掉碗里了。</p><p>*OK！暂停一下，想看漂亮白警花惩罚帅气展博士的人请点链接吧！限时开放密码如下，随时可能删除哦！</p><p> </p><p>漂亮又招人的“警花”白羽瞳把公寓打扫了三遍，洗了衣服床单被罩和窗帘，给地板打了蜡，然后又去超市买了菜，做了点心……结果直到晚上11点，展耀才晃悠悠的回来！</p><p>白大组长这一整天都憋着股怨气呢，不过对着眉眼弯弯，不停哑着嗓子唤他“小白”的醉猫儿，却狠不下心来发火。</p><p>他叹了口气，揽住肩膀先把展耀抱到屋子里的沙发上坐好，然后去浴室放热水，又冲了蜂蜜水递过来，展醉猫儿也不客气，就着他的手喝了大半杯，嘴角一翘道“谢谢小白！”</p><p>被这又软又糯的语调酥了半边身子的白大组长，差点拿不住手中的杯子，却不得不撂下脸道“你怎么搞的，明知道自己胃不好还喝这么多酒？”</p><p>  “嗯”展耀扶着额头，眼角飞红，瞪着雾朦朦的眸子道“你说什么？”</p><p>“……算了！”还是别和醉猫儿讲道理了，白羽瞳帮展耀脱了外套，又将人抱进浴室去洗澡。偏那醉猫儿一直不老实，在浴缸里一顿扑腾，最后弄得白大组长满身是水后他倒睡着了。</p><p>白.落汤鼠.组长认命的将人拿浴袍裹了，抱起来送到卧室大床上，然后再回来浴室收拾一地的水。</p><p>等白羽瞳好不容易收拾完进了卧室，就见那醉猫儿脸上红扑扑，在床上摊成个大字，仰面朝天睡得那叫一个香啊！</p><p>真是的！这只猫儿到底喝了多少？白羽瞳今天晚上本来准备了一桌子菜等展耀回来吃，结果快做完了，那家伙才打个电话说不回来吃晚饭了，因为司马海苪又约了几个进修时的同窗，都说好久没见，非要一起聚一下。</p><p>先是张灿灿借着实习生的名义整天来SCI缠着展耀，现在又出现了个热情似火的混血美女司马海苪！这只猫儿是不是最近犯桃花啊，怎么身边总围着些莺莺燕燕的？关键是他对谁还都客客气气的！</p><p>躺在另一侧的白大组长越想越气，干脆翻了个身，一把拽开了那只醉猫儿的浴袍带子。</p><p>展耀在睡梦中觉得自己身上好像着了火，有什么在蹭来蹭去，胸膛上两个敏感的小粒被一个软热的东西来回舔舐着，而身下那个男性部位也被一团火热包围着上下撸动着。</p><p>展耀不满的哼哼两声，身子动了动想躲开，却没想到招来更猛烈的侵犯，左边小粒已经被舔得颤微微凸起，右边小粒却又被又挤又捏的，刺痛感不断冲击着展耀还未清醒的大脑，但他下意识的想要更多。</p><p>他能感觉到，小腹下那个一直蛰伏在丛林里的东西，此刻正被一只大手反复抚弄着慢慢昂起头来，还有什么尖锐的东西时不时在吐出几滴清液的顶口刮过，一股酥麻电流直冲脊背，展耀终是忍耐不住，细碎的呻吟脱口而出！</p><p>  啊~什么情况？！展耀强迫自己睁开了沉重的眼皮。</p><p>——是某人正光溜溜的压在他身上，趁他酒醉无法反抗，上下其手肆意侵犯，直弄得他浑身燥热轻喘不止，硬是从醉酒的状态中清醒过来。</p><p>“嗯！怎么？”展耀晃了晃头，结果更晕了。</p><p>“你醒了？感觉怎么样！”淡淡的桔色灯光下，白大组长在他身上抬起头一笑，那一排整齐洁白的牙齿，还有那蜜色结实的胸膛，让展耀只感觉小腹更热了！</p><p>不过显然白羽瞳并不打算听他的答案，保持着压制展耀的姿势，一手继续抚弄他胸前的小粒，另一手加快速度上下套弄着他的勃物，带着薄茧的大手摩擦着那逐渐凸起的筋络，阵阵兴奋冲击着展耀脆弱的神经，偏偏白羽瞳还用暧昧的语调问他“舒服吗？猫儿！”</p><p>“混——啊！”展耀还没骂完，下一秒就惊呼出声。</p><p>白羽瞳手下稍一用力，展耀的腰都软了，后面的话也就变成了不成调的呻吟声，展耀不甘心，喘着气骂道“白羽瞳，你个大混球！”</p><p>“我是我是！”白大组长大方承认，手下撸动的速度却越来越快，另一只手也捉住后面两个球体抚弄着，展耀身体热得不行，欲望被他全面激发，情不自禁的挺腰往他手中迎合着。</p><p>眼看那全身泛着粉红色的青年扬起脖颈，大腿用力绷紧即将喷发之际，白羽瞳的动作却戛然而止！</p><p>“你，你干什么？”展耀眼角染着水汽，扬起脖子冲白羽瞳吼道。这家伙竟卡在这个当口停了手，摆明了是要故意折磨自己！紧接着他惊讶的发现，原来自己双手和双脚分别被四根柔软有弹性的绳子绑在了床头和床尾，刚才他一直晕晕呼呼的沉溺于情欲之中，竟然没有发现！</p><p>“白羽瞳！”展耀又气又羞，这会儿他终于觉出手臂和大腿被强制拉开的酸痛来，他不得不低下头，直视趴在他胸前那个一脸坏笑的人，嚷着“你给我松开！”</p><p>“不要！”白.惩罚官.羽瞳摇头。</p><p>“你到底要干什么？”展耀恼羞成怒</p><p>“干你喽！”白羽瞳皮糙脸厚</p><p>“！”展耀差点让自己口水呛到！白羽瞳还从未在床上说过这么露骨的话，更没有这样对待过自己，看来这只臭老鼠今天是真的生气了！</p><p>“你这个.....啊！”一愣神的功夫，白羽瞳一口咬住展耀胸前凸出的小粒，叼住那儿往上一拉，单薄的皮肉被扯着，疼得展耀叫出声来，但同时又有些许奇异的快感！</p><p>展耀很清楚若是平常，白羽瞳肯定不舍得这么凶狠的对他，但是今天......展耀有些心虚，毕竟今天他把那只大老鼠自己晾在家里一整天。</p><p>  听见他的叫声，白羽瞳只是稍稍停顿了一下，便又去啃咬拉扯另外一侧。展耀大口抽着气，求饶般的道“小白，小白你放开那儿！”</p><p>  这两声带着颤音的呼唤，叫得白羽瞳小腹里憋着的火呼啦一下就着起来了，身下的大家伙陡然涨大几分，硬硬的杵在展耀双腿之间，好想马上进到那软猫儿身体里！</p><p>最后关头白羽瞳还是忍住了，还没惩罚够呢！怎么能因为几声哀求就放过这只不听话的猫儿呢？得让他长长记性才行！恶趣味的白大组长继续用牙齿和舌头撩碰着展耀胸前的小粒，然后看他在自己身下无力的扭动着，下定决心就是不给他最后的痛快。</p><p>痛疼中透着丝丝瘙痒！<br/>展耀强烈怀疑自己胸前那两处已经被白羽瞳嘬破了！偏偏白羽瞳的大手又向下摸去，抓住展耀那刚刚没能释放的东西，开始了又一轮的折磨。</p><p>双目失神，薄唇半启，展耀浅色的胸膛乃至全身都渗着一层密汗，胸前那敏感之处又痛又痒，躲不开逃不掉；身下那致命之处被一双温热大手牢牢控制着，双手双脚也被捆着，他就在欲望的大海飘飘荡荡，不知身在何处。</p><p>白羽瞳不停抚弄着展耀的敏感处，每当看到他绷直身体快要高潮之际便立刻停下，无论怎么求饶也不让他发泄出来，只把展耀折磨得全身热汗淋淋，像从水里捞出来一样！</p><p>白羽瞳自己也是在热锅上熬着，身下的大家伙硬挺挺的在展耀腿间晃动，偶尔还会和他碰到一起，两人便会同时发出一声痛哼。</p><p>终于，白大组长挺不下去了。他撑着手臂挪到展耀眼前，对着那双被欲望折磨得水光潋滟的眸子，喘着粗气道“小坏猫儿，你说，下次还扔我一个人在家吗？”</p><p>展耀经过几番忽上忽下的折腾，嗓子都喊哑了，只能轻轻摇头没力气说话。</p><p>白羽瞳如释重负，这哪里是折磨展耀，分明是在折磨自己啊！他再次伏下身体，一张嘴便含住了展耀两腿之间那个即使硬起来也是粉嘟嘟诱人的东西。</p><p>“小白，别！”展耀惊呼出声，从他的角度看不到腿间的勃物，只能看见白羽瞳的后脑勺，自己就这样猝不及防被温热包含住了，激得他立刻就射了出来！</p><p>白羽瞳一直配合着没动，任展耀的精华全部射进了他嘴里……直到展耀抖动着身体软在床上，白羽瞳咳了两声再次压上了他，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴边漏出的白浊，道“真甜！”</p><p>“胡说！”展耀的脸红得都快熟了，身下刚射过的东西又有了抬头的迹象。</p><p>“真的，不信你尝尝！”说完白羽瞳吻上展耀，一股男性特有的味道冲进展耀口腔，但他管不了那么多了，一想到白羽瞳这个有着高度洁癖的人，唯独对着自己时，永远不会有一丝一毫嫌弃时，他便只想更热烈的回应他！</p><p>  接下来白羽瞳的动作越来越温柔，展耀后知后觉的发现，不知何时，身上所有的绳子都被解开了，然后自己被白羽瞳翻转过来，摆弄成跪趴姿势，身下还塞进了一个枕头。</p><p>臀部高高撅起，这姿势让展耀觉得异常羞耻，但刚刚发泄后他无力反抗。说实话，即使有力气他也不想挣扎，他希望白羽瞳能在自己身上得到快乐！</p><p>白羽瞳从小几上拿过一盒新的润滑剂打开，一股沁人心脾的香味散在空气之中，展耀感觉那凉凉的膏体，随着两根手指毫不犹豫的伸进了自己紧缩的穴口之中，他小腿一抖，差点直接趴到床上。</p><p>白羽瞳一把将那劲瘦的腰揽住，边用手指抽插着边道“趴稳点，等老公来收拾你！”。</p><p>“……”展耀刚才的温柔心思瞬间跑了个干干净净，其实这家伙根本就没打算放过自己吧！</p><p>像是应他所想，白羽瞳絮絮叨叨的道“……出去花天酒地一整天，还不接我电话？”</p><p>“我没听见！”展耀咬着下唇，身后进进出出的动作更快，白羽瞳又加了一根手指。</p><p>“没听见就不会主动打个电话给我吗？”一想到让自己独守空房一整天，白大组长就更气了！</p><p>“我不是给你发信息了吗？”展耀争辩着</p><p>“哼！说到信息我更气了！”白羽瞳道“你请女生吃饭还刷我的卡！你知道我坐在沙发上看到一个接一个扣费信息时有多生气吗？”</p><p>“......”被抓包的展耀无力的道“也没花多少啊！”白羽瞳当然不在乎花多少钱，他是气不过展耀请司马海苪吃饭又和同学聚餐。</p><p>“所以你还有理了！？”白羽瞳手下一用力，展耀哼唧一声终于不说话了。</p><p>一时间卧室里只听见手指不停抽插带出的淫靡之音！<br/>气归气，白羽瞳哪舍得伤了展耀，直到那穴口终于敞开门儿邀请，白羽瞳才扶着自己滚烫不行的家伙顶进展耀体内。</p><p>进入的一瞬间两人几乎同时发出满足的喟叹声，等不及展耀适应身后涨满的异物，白羽瞳已经迫不及待的动了起来</p><p>“慢，慢点，啊……慢，别！”展耀声音被白羽瞳冲撞的支离破碎，白羽瞳哪慢得下来啊，刚才的抚慰和扩张已经耗掉他最后的耐心，现在看着身下趴伏着那个修长的身体，他只想任意驰骋。</p><p>是的，他要在这白皙顺滑的身体上留下自己更多的气息和痕迹，让展耀从里到外，从身到心都完完全全属于自己！他要把这个嘴硬的猫儿做到四肢瘫软，最好爬不起来见不到别人才好！</p><p>展耀跌在被褥之中无法说话，只能侧着脸大口呼吸，眼角不停滚落着大颗泪珠，身后一下快似一下的撞击，感觉自己身体都要被撞穿了！</p><p>大概，这就是痛并快乐的感觉吧！在这个世界上，只有白羽瞳才能给他带来这噬心透骨的快感，他痛着，但甘之如饴！身下那已泄过一次的东西，就在这似乎永远不会停止的冲撞中再次立了起来！</p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>第二天展耀根本起不了床，白羽瞳很贴心的给副组长放了假，然后自己神清气爽的去SCI上班！等到下午他提前下了班，买了一大堆新鲜食材回到公寓时，才发现展耀似乎一天没下床，卧室里的窗帘只露出一条半掌宽缝隙，他就披着条空调被，坐在那光缝下顶着一头软趴趴的头发对着墙壁发呆。</p><p>“猫儿，你没事吧！”白大组长被吓着了，赶紧把食材放门口就跑进卧室来。</p><p>展耀没说话，双眼通红神色憔悴，也不看他。</p><p>“猫儿，你别吓我！”白羽瞳看床头温着的牛奶和点心一点儿都没动，心里咯噔一下，完了！这猫儿是真生气了？</p><p>他赶紧坐到展耀身边，讨好着道“猫儿，你是不是哪里不舒服啊？怎么什么也没吃啊？”</p><p>展耀转头看向他，嘴角一撇，带着鼻音道“我腰疼！”</p><p>“！”白羽瞳觉得自家小猫这副委屈巴啦的样子太招人疼了，上前一把将人揽到怀里，软声道“对不起猫儿，昨天一时没控制住，我给你揉揉！”</p><p>白羽瞳伸出手刚碰到展耀后腰，就“啊呀！”一声大叫出来</p><p>是展耀在他肩头处狠狠咬下去，虽然隔着一层衬衣，但架不住展副组长的牙口好啊，这一口凝聚了被捆绑被折腾被一夜上了N次的冲天怒火，其疼痛程度难以表述。</p><p>虽然白羽瞳配合着叫得无比凄惨，但上身纹丝未动，任展耀一直咬到嘴麻牙疼松了口，还紧紧搂着他。</p><p>最后展副组长卸了力气，头一歪枕到白羽瞳肩上，懒洋洋的吐出几个字“混球臭老鼠！”</p><p>白羽瞳嘴角噙着笑，用手缓缓按摩着他的腰，道“对，我是混球是臭老鼠！只要你高兴，咬我多少口都行！”</p><p>“……”展耀用酸肿的眼皮翻了一个白眼，可惜白羽瞳没看到。</p><p>重新热了牛奶送到猫主子嘴边，看着人喝完又躺下。白羽瞳才去厨房准备晚饭，毕竟展耀昨天“劳累”了一晚上，怎么也得给好好补一补。白大厨今天做的都是些清淡温补的菜，有豉汁蒸排骨、白切鸡、香葱烧木耳，煲了一个太子参无花果瘦肉汤，主食是砂锅薏米粥，甜品是姜撞奶，还做了几个芒果班戟当点心。</p><p>看着漱洗完毕的展耀坐在软垫上狼吞虎咽的吃东西，白羽瞳真是又好笑又心疼，这只小倔猫儿，竟然真就一天不吃不喝，然后等着自己回来咬这一口出气？不过这些话他可不敢说，肩膀上见了血的伤口也没去处理，万一猫主子又一个不高兴，晚上再不让他上床陪睡可怎么办？</p><p>事实证明白大组长还是很有先见之明的，没等他收拾完厨房，展耀就已经把他的被子扔了出去，卧室的门也反锁了。无论白大组长在门外怎么诅咒发誓今晚绝对不碰他也不行，僵持了一会儿，展耀听到唉声叹气某人离开的脚步声，才放心睡下了。</p><p>不过第二天一早，展耀醒来后就发现自己竟然躺在某个呼呼大睡的混球怀里。</p><p>岂有此理！还装睡？展耀双手伸到他腰侧，打算毫不留情的狠狠拧上一把，结果——没拧动，某人肌肉硬梆梆的真咯手！也不知道昨天那一口怎么就咬得动？</p><p>“猫儿，你干嘛一大早就掐我啊？”白羽瞳心里偷笑，嘴上却露出委屈的表情。</p><p>“你怎么进来的？”展耀不为所动</p><p>“拿钥匙开门就进来了啊！”某人嬉皮笑脸的答</p><p>“你哪来的钥匙？”</p><p>“你忘了吗？公寓可是我租的！”某人边说边冲他来了一个得意的wink</p><p>“原来是这样啊！”展耀莞尔一笑，白羽瞳却觉得全身凉飕飕，然后那只炸毛猫儿就扑了上来，残忍的张开嘴，露出尖利（划掉）的牙齿冲着他的肩膀咬了下去！</p><p>卧室里传来白羽瞳的惨叫声“哎呀~猫儿啊，我错了我错了！你别，啊！昨天那口还没好呢……疼疼疼，啊！”</p><p> </p><p>* 案子虽然令人悲伤，幸好我们瞳耀依旧甜如蜜啊！看过的小伙伴都留言啊，不留言我就划个圈圈——嗯，不留言我下个番外不给你密码！嘿嘿嘿~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>